Sweet, Naughty Gift
by x.soul.x
Summary: Mike won a teddy-rabbit as a gift from his birthday, and one day he takes it with him backstage. Chris does not approve! SEQUEL OF MORNING AFTER. JeriMiz slash!


Everyone who passed by Mike in the hallways stared at him funny.

Mike sneered, ignoring them all nasty comments. He walked with his head held high and the same confidence and snobbery of always, even while holding a white stuffed rabbit by the ears in one hand.

And it wasn't a common stuffed white rabbit! No. This one was the gift his lover gave him on his birthday, which he **loved** by the way. That rabbit (along with the rose, of course), was the naughtiest and sweetest gift he's already won. Because it was sweet! What person in love didn't like to be pampered by his other half, right? Even a gift that came with a vibrator inside was still sweet!

Anyway, Mike loved that rabbit. He loved it because it made him feel closer to Chris when they weren't together. It was kind of pathetic, actually; he even slept with the thing next to him! He never told this to Chris because it was embarrassing as hell, and if he asked he'd deny it to death!

Mike stopped when he saw a water-cooler. He put down the rabbit on the table to the side and grabbed a plastic cup to fill it with cool water. As he drank, he saw from the corner of his eye Punk and Eve whispering, speaking ill of him of course. Mike laughed inside, threw the empty cup in the trash, picked up his rabbit and walked away again, without looking at their faces.

**~8~**

"Hey it's time for your match yet?" Mike asked Chris at the door of his locker room. The man was already wearing his bright, flashing jacket as he walked from side to side while reading the script.

"Almost. Still a few minutes left," Chris distractedly said.

Mike shrugged and entered, closing the door and going to sit on the couch. He placed the rabbit next to him and waited for the moment that Chris noticed his presence there. He didn't have to wait long!

"Fuck that is-"

The older man shocked on his words to see such a thing there. Chris stopped walking completely to face Mike with startled eyes. He got even more terrified when he saw him nod, smiling. Smiling as if it wasn't a big deal to walk around with _such a thing_!

"Damn Mikey you're crazy? How can you bring this thing here and walk around with it?" 

"Relax, Chrissy! No need to be nervous, _it's only a stuffed rabbit_!"

**Only****a stuffed rabbit****?** "So you took the..."-he gestured with his hands, "..._the secret_ out of it? You hid somewhere else, right?" 

"Nope. Still here ... My pink little friend is here with me," Mike grinned, picking and placing the rabbit in his lap. He loved seeing Chris all terrified! Loved it!

"Oh Mikey you're being a bad boy now! You're taking such an unnecessary risk. If anyone finds out what's in there, don't say I didn't warn you"

Mike dismissed the warning and laughed. Chris shook his head and left for his match of the night.

**~8~**

Twenty minutes after Chris' match, it was Mike's turn. He hurriedly left the locker room, leaving the rabbit on top of a chair. Running down the hallway, he paid no attention to people laughing while he passed. He almost lost the time of his music, and arrived right on time.

His match with Punk lasted about fifteen minutes, and he was sweating and aching when he took a quick shower, and hurriedly got back to his locker room. 

But when he walked through the door, his breath failed-the rabbit was gone.

**~8~**

"Chris! CHRIS! Where are you?" Shouted an exasperated Mike. He was looking for the man for about an hour and still no sign of him. Probably he was talking with creative about his feud with Punk, and these damn meetings lasted for hours! 

He turned a corner and suddenly bumped into someone. He was about to open his mouth to tell the person to fuck off when he saw the person was Chris. Finally!  
>"Fuck I was looking for you for ages! Where were you? Forget it, doesn't matter. Chris. Something terrible happened!"<p>

"Uh?" Mike spoke so fast he barely caught any word at all. 

"Fuck aren't you listening to me? Pay attention please! This is important"

"Hey Mike. Take a deep breath, okay? I just got out of a shitty meeting and I didn't get anything I wanted. My mind is racing."

Chris turned and started walking at the same time. Mike followed almost glued to his back.

Mike babbled and gestured nervously the whole way, and when they entered Chris' locker room the man was nearly bursting.  
>"What the fuck happened? Why you have your panties in a twist?"<p>

Mike's face fell, "It's gone, Chrissy! My bunny is gone!"

He confessed, sitting heavily on the couch. He expected Chris yelling at him, but the man did nothing. He just kept putting things in his backpack, and smirked when he saw Mike's despaired face.

"I told you, didn't I? I told you this would happen. You know how people are around here Mikey. Now one of these idiots has your damn rabbit, and the little secret inside" 

Mike grunted, covering his face with his hands. Just the thought of that...

"Imagine if someone like... Phil took it. He'll never let you live it down! Damn he can even bring it live someday! Imagine him dropping something like 'Hey Miz, good job. And by the way, I found a toy with your name on it. And it was pink!'"

Mike gasped; not Punk! Please not him! 

"Or maybe Truth! Man that'd be a crazy mess! I can just see him saying 'Little Jimmy told me that the Miz is naughty. Very naughty. And that rabbit too!'"

"Fuck no! Nonono!"

Mike stammered with his voice muffled in his arms which were folded on his knees. His face was hidden there, listening to Chris' words of torture and getting more and more desperate.

Not seen by him was Chris' cynical smile; the man was doing everything on purpose.

Chris continued to torture him with the most bizarre scenarios all the way back to the hotel.

"But think on the bright side..." 

"Bright Side? What fucking bright side?" 

"Well if one of the slutty divas backstage finds it, they can have fun with it!"

Mike huffed, "Shut up! Don't give me that image! I don't want to imagine one of them using what's mine! Fuck" 

Chris laughed out loud, "Or maybe Cody! Man Randy would freak out and want to watch him using that. The man is a pervert, baby. A pervert" 

_Er__...__look who's__talking__?_ Mike thought, looking at Chris in disbelief.

When they arrived at the hotel, Mike was pale and looked sick. He ran to his room and threw himself on the bed, burying his face in the pillow. Chris came in and calmly dropped his backpack on the bed, going to unpack slowly. "Mikey... don't be that way baby. Not the end of the world y'know" 

"For you maybe! But for me it is! Damn I'm screwed. I'm so screwed!"

Chris bit his lip to keep from laughing; he could see the rabbit hid in his backpack from where he was at the foot of the bed taking off his shirt. He was feeling sorry for Mike, but he needed to learn that lesson.

"Mikey..."

"Hmpf"

"Mikey baby ... can you look at me?" He asked as he crawled into bed. Mike still had his face buried in the pillow. Chris sighed, "I hope you realize now that you can't bring that stuff backstage. It was stupid what you did. I was sure this'd happen ..."

"I know but..."

"But?"

Mike sighed heavily and turned to look at Chris, "But I need it. I love that rabbit!" 

"Pft. It's just a silly teddy, baby."

"No! It's not! He keeps me company—" Mike paused, blushing when his words were interpreted with malice,"—not like that! Geez. I mean... of course I've used the-the _secret_, but it's more than that! He makes me feel less lonely when you're not around..."

Oh. "My sweet baby... I didn't know that! "Chris felt a little guilty now. But only a little.

He settled behind him and hugged Mike against his chest, stroking the broad back to calm him. After a few minutes Mike relaxed and Chris got up to grab the rabbit out of his bag.

Mike's eyes widened comically when he saw what he held. Chris saw many emotions pass across his face: relief, joy... and anger. Mike got out of bed and walked to him with long strides. "FUCK THAT WAS YOU ALL THE TIME?" He yelled, and then snatched the rabbit angrily from his hand.

"Yes, I took it. You were so careless! Damn it Mike! The first thing I saw when I walked into your locker room was that thing sitting in the fucking chair! You could at least have hidden it!"

Mike gritted his teeth, but he knew Chris was right. And because of that he almost had a heart attack wondering what unfortunate soul would find out _what__he really likes_. But damn Chris for making him desperate for nothing!

"Damn you! You saw how nervous I was and yet left me stay like this all the time! I was about to throw up in the fucking carpet, asshole! Did you have fun with this? Huh?" 

"Of course I had! You should've seen your face, Mikey. Priceless"

Mike's eyes narrowed and he snorted. He turned and went into the bathroom where he locked himself inside. With the rabbit.

Twenty minutes later, Chris frowned when Mike didn't come out. He knocked on the door, "Mike? You're all right there?"

"Aaah shit!... yeah! Leave me alone"

Mike was breathless, as if he was tired ... Wait a minute. _No... he wouldn't__._

"Mikey? Baby? Can you open the door for me? Please?"

His answer was a loud muffled moan through the wooden door. Now Chris was sure! Damn! He stuck his ear to the door to hear more. He heard grunts and low groans, feeling his cock twitch in his pants with the idea of what was happening inside.

Some minutes later the door was open wide and a naked, sweaty, breathless and flushed Mike stepped out of it.

"The bathroom is all yours Chrissy!" He whispered to Chris while passing by him.

Chris saw him limp to bed, and then something caught his eye in the bathroom sink: the damn rabbit. And on its side lay the pink vibrator that glistened from the recent activity. 

Chris went inside the bathroom and whined. _Damn it Mike could've let him watch at least!_ Chris looked back at the rabbit then, seeing that huge fucking grin and cursed the damn thing. Then he heard snoring coming from Mike's bed and he knew that the rabbit had more fun than him tonight.

-end-


End file.
